1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel glass fiber mats, and more particularly, to mats which are useful in application in roofing and flooring products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thin sheets or mats of glass fibers are finding increasing application in the building materials industry, as for example, as felts in roofing products and as backing sheets for vinyl flooring. These glass fiber mats are replacing similar sheets made traditionally of cellulosic or asbestos fibers. Glass fiber mats usually are made commercially by a wet-laid process, which is carried out on modified paper making machinery, as described, for example, in the book by O. A. Battista, Synthetic Fibers in Papermaking (Willey 1964: N.Y.) A number of U.S. Pat. Nos. also provide a rather complete description of the wet-laid process and glass mats produced thereby, including 2,477,55, 2,731,066, 2,906,660, 3,012,929, 3,021,255, 3,050,427, 3,103,461, 3,108,891, 3,228,825, 3,634,054, 3,749,638, 3,760,458, 3,766,003, 3,838,995, 3,853,683, 3,905,067, 4,052,257, 4,112,174, 4,129,674 and 4,135,029.
Unfortunately, however, none of these prior art glass fiber mats possess, in combination, the high percentage of uniformly enmeshed individual filament fibers, small diameter voids, and high strength properties which are desirable in application in roofing products, or the smooth surface and flexibility which is sought after as felts in flooring materials.